Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987; Eruowood)/merchandise
Food and drinks * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cereal (Produced by Nestle, 1991-Present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles canned pasta * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles "Ooze" tube candy * Pizza-Crunchabungas * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fruit snacks * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pudding Pies * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ice cream bars * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cookies * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles "Cheesy Pizza Slices" flavored Doritos chips * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pizza flavored Heinz Ketchup * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pizza Ranch Dressing * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles "Pick-a-Peck-a-Pizza Tiny Pizzas" hot containers instant food (part of EruoFoods' Hot Containers line) * Hi-C Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ooze Punch * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles "Pizza-Fueled" Macaroni and Cheese (Prdouced by Kraft, 1990-1996) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles "Radical Crunchers" pizza flavored Lays potato chips (1991-1995) Oscar Mayer * Lunchables Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bedroom instant win game (1993) * Lunchables Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cheese Pizza and Ooze Treatzzia (1997; limited edition) Nabisco *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teddy Grahams (1991-2000) McDonald's *Teenage Mutant Ninja McNuggets with "Ooze" dipping sauce (1991; limited time offering, revived 2015 as part of "Back by Popular McDemand" campaign) Nestle *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles "Ooze" filled candy bars (1991-1993) Grooming * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles soap bars * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shampoo * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toothpaste * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles foam soap * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bubble bath * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles hand soap * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toothbrushes Toys and games * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mini Mutants playsets * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pizza Oven (1990; Playmates) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figures * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles plushies * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toy weapons * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pizza Power board game * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Beanie Boos plushies Home Video * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Pizza Party (1990; ERPT Home Video, VHS) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: 25 Years of Kicking Shell (2012; ERPT Home Entertainment, DVD and Blu-Ray) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Of A Time (1990; ERPT Home Video, VHS) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtley Tenth Anniversary Video Special (1997; ERPT Home Video, VHS) Video Games *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Arcade Game (1990; Konami) Brothers * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles boys graphic t shirts * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cologne * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles "Turtle Shell" sneakers * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles skateboard/bike helmets LTD 2 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles girls graphic t shirts *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nail art kit * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles perfume Others * Huggies Goodnites underwear for boys featuring Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles children's chewable vitamins * The Coming Out of Their Shells Tour (performed at the Catholic University of Eruowood's performing arts center) (1992) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pizza (chain of restaurants) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4D Movie Theater at the Mall Of Eruowood *Various classes (two of them being karate and ELA) at the School of Eruowood City featuring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (using all new footage with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (originally animation, and later the second set of the Coming Out of Their Shells Tour or the We Wish a Turtle Christmas/Turtle Tunes costumes in front of computer-generated backgrounds achieved by chroma key) teaching the class, and the original voice actors doing the dialogue) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shop located in various malls and shopping centers throughout Eruowood. Category:Eruowood Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles